Snarry Moments
by Ravenstar-of-ShadowClan
Summary: A series of related drabbles, detailing the lives of Harry and Severus. Taking requests.
1. Explosion

**Ravenstar here, trying something new. hopefully, I'll be better at this than Tampa...I don't know what to do with that particular brain-child...*sighs***

**I don't own Harry Potter...or Severus Snape...or Draco or Lucius Malfoy...or Tom Riddle... if I did, the books would be nothing but those five having wild orgies together. ;P**

* * *

><p>Harry sipped his tea quite calmly as he listened to the explosion.<p>

"Err…mate? Is everything…alright?" Ron asked, hesitating on his reach for another biscuit.

"Mm-mm." Harry hummed contently.

"Shouldn't you go check on him?" Hermione asked.

"No. He'll either come in here, mumbling to himself, figuring out where he went wrong, or he'll start throwing things, ranting and cursing down there. AND IF I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING IN THE NEXT 45 SECONDS, I'M GOING DOWN THERE TO CHECK ON HIS DUMB, UNCONSCIOUS ASS!" Harry yelled the last part.

"You will stay where you are until I…clean up the mess, you damn Gryffindor idiot!"

"Mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

"What? He replied. He is alright."

"What's he working on?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. All I know is that Draco dropped by last night, and I haven't seen Severus since."


	2. Anniversity

**Still Ravenstar. lol. I'll try and keep them in chronological order, but I may stray. I'll be sure to warn you thought. This one DOES follow the first one. love much.**

**Still don't own...STILL no orgies...:'(**

* * *

><p>After the explosion, Severus never left his lab. Harry walked Ron and Hermione<p>

out alone, which wasn't terribly unusual.

"Mate, are you sure you want to live here?"

Harry chuckled, highly amused. "Yes, I'm sure. As sure as I was last year, and the year before that, on my wedding day, and the day I kissed him to get his attention. How many years do I have to live here before you realized that I love him? Our third year wedding anniversary is soon, and our five-year dating anniversary was two months ago."

"That's right!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you guys going to do to celebrate?"

Harry smirked. "We'll see."

"Eww, mate. Don't need or want those images."

Harry laughed. "Two weeks from now, your house? It should give Sev enough time to finish his whatsit project."

"Sure Harry."

"See ya' mate."


	3. Laugh

**Ravenstar- number three. Now, I NEED requests. Plz? *puppydog pout.***

**Still no orgies. Still don't own.**

* * *

><p>Harry quirked his eye-brow at his husband. He had been sitting in the living room, grading the first years' essays, when Severus entered from the lab. This was the first time Harry'd seen his husband since Ron and Hermione had gotten there, several hours ago.<p>

"Not. A. Word." Severus growled. At that, Harry lost it, laughing hysterically.

"Quiet, brat!"

"B-but S-Sev! Y-your hair!" Harry choked out.

"Yes. It's multi-colored. I haven't figured out how." Severus sneered. Harry continued to laugh. "You will, of course, have to take care of my classes until I can fix it."

That made Harry stop laughing.


	4. Cooking

**Ravenstar- Number 4! Dedicated to LIGHTNSHADOWS for her(?) request. Also Chereche for her review on chapter 2. And thanks to all the alerters and faveoriters. 3's**

**No orgies, no ownie.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Class." Harry said, entering the dungeon classroom with a smile.<p>

"Pro-Professor Potter?" one brave student asked.

"Yes Mr. Goldstein?" Harry said, expecting this.

"N-not that we aren't happy to see you, but… where is Professor Snape?"

"Ah, yes. There was an accident in his private labs, and while he is unharmed, he is unable to teach for a while. And, since I laughed at him, I am in charge of his classes until he fixes his mistake."

"B-but, you're the Flying Professor!"

"I know… and that's why I will be teaching you how to cook."

"W-what?"

"Well, Sev knows I'm bullocks at potions. Besides, everyone should know how to make _something._ Especially you 7th years. How many of you are leaving home soon?"

Nearly everyone raised their hand. "Now how many of you can cook?"

Nearly every hand dropped. "Exactly. Now, today we will be making…"


End file.
